Golf hole markers are used to indicate the position of a golf hole on a golf green. These golf hole markers generally have a pole receivable in a golf cup in the hole on a golf green and a flag attached to the upper end of the pole. The poles are relatively long, typically 2 m or more and lower end of the pole is generally provided with a ferrule which is adapted to fit within a socket of the golf cup in the hole for retaining the golf in a upright condition.
Golf hole markers are typically used as a visual indicator of a location of a golf hole on a green. Additionally, they may be used as targets on a practice range, or within cups in a hole on a practice putting or chipping green.
Sometimes, while playing on a green, a golfer may have to ask someone else to hold the golf hole marker received in a golf cup to help him figure out a proper course of the ball. After he hits the ball and while the ball is in motion, the other needs to remove the golf hole marker from the golf cup for preventing the golf hold marker from interfering with the rolling of the ball. However, a golfer may not want to ask someone else to hold a golf hole marker for him, or he may be distracted by the other person holding the golf hole marker.
Besides, a golf hole marker generally do not have a direction indicator to indicate the proper course of a ball on a green. Before putting on a green, a golfer needs to examine the topography of the putting green and determine the intended course of a ball on a green. A direction indicator placed near the golf hole will be a great help to a golfer.
Accordingly, to solve the above problems, a need, for a golf hole marker having a self-righting structure and a direction pointer has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.